ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Terror Birds
The Terror Birds Dapperpomade Tweet 5/17/14 are two minions of Tiamat. History In the springtime, Dana Barrett had an encounter with Tiamat and two Terror Bird minions at her side. When Dana tried to run away, the Terror Birds gave chase. Mot grabbed Dana's left leg and dragged her back. Tiamat continued with her inquiry. When Dana was released, the wound from the Terror Bird remained. Tiamat had her Terror Birds possess Dana Barrett and Louis Tully as part of some plan to reenact Gozer's initial encounter with the Ghostbusters. When the Ghostbusters reached the roof, the Terror Birds greeted them once more and attempted to play mind games with them. Peter Venkman was not impressed and fired his mouth off. When Tiamat appeared, Dana and Louis transformed into Terror Birds but retained their hosts' faces. They leaped away to safety once the Ghostbusters opened fire on Tiamat. After the Ghostbusters crossed the streams on Tiamat, Dana and Louis were restored to normal. It turned out the Terror Birds were still in possession of Dana and Louis but had gone dormant. A couple weeks later, Egon Spengler and Kylie Griffin ran tests on Dana and Louis. They discovered the Terror Birds' presence and Egon doused the hosts in positively charged pink Psychomagnotheric Slime. The slime dissolved upon contact and the Terror Birds manifested. They chased after Egon and Kylie to the Firehouse garage bay. Egon and Kylie opened fire on the Terror Birds but the packs had little effect. They raised the power output to maximum and continued the battle. After 10 minutes, the Terror Birds were neutralized. Egon and Kylie went to work removing and trapping them without harming Dana and Louis. Kylie stood by with a P.K.E. Meter and observed when all traces of the aberrant possessor frequency was gone while Egon opened a Trap. Egon and Kylie succeeded and both Terror Birds were captured. A pair of Terror Birds, bulkier than the previous pair, stood by Tiamat's side as she observed the Ghostbusters meeting with Ghostbusters from other dimensions about recapturing ghosts that went missing from their Containment Unit. Description The Terror Bird vaguely resembles an actual bird. The head, beak throat and claws resembles an eagle but the body is more of a lion's. In essence, the Terror Birds are like the mythological Griffin. Types *Aetil *Mot Trivia *The Terror Birds in name and function, for the most part, perform as the Terror Dogs do for Gozer. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 ***Issue #17 ***Issue #18 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters **Issue #3 ***Alluded to by Kylie on page seven Kylie Griffin (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2014) (Comic p.7). Kylie says: "Dr. Spengler, I was thinking... what about those bird things that attacked us in the Firehouse a few months back?" *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #3 **Issue #5 References Gallery TerrorBirds02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 TerrorBirds03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 TerrorBirds04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 TerrorBirds05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 TerrorBirds06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 TerrorBirds07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 TerrorBirds08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 TerrorBirds09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 TerrorBirds10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 TerrorBirds11.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 Category:IDW Characters Category:Corporeal